Pokémon Heroes: After Death
by Real Life Latias
Summary: Latios is dead and Latias is heart broken, but Bianca is there to provide comfort, and maybe a little more, if you know what I mean. Yuri, cursing, and lemon in later chapters. Updating every other day, maybe two days in a row if I feel good.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello readers! I have received a couple reviews on my last story, Heaven, and I truly appreciate it. So, in return, I am writing another story! Yay! I hope you enjoy it. It's about Latias, my all time favorite pokémon, and my all time favorite anime character, Bianca! This is going to have more than one chapter! *wow!* I usually stick to oneshots because I suck when it comes to plot but, here you go! YURI, don't like, hit the fabled 'back' button. Enjoy!**

Pokémon Heroes: After Death 

It's been two weeks since Latios died, but Latias is still crying. Although I admit I still occasionally tear up, Latias cries all the time. I'm really worried about her, you know? I'm her best friend, Bianca. In fact, she's out in the secret garden right now, crying her eyes out. I was getting ready to visit her, packing a dry hand towel in my purse to dry myself off. (She cries A LOT) I don't know why, but I always feel really self conscious around Latias; I always try to look as calm and collected as possible, even when I wan't to cry my eyes out. I finish packing my stuff into my purse and head out the door into the cool night air.

It was summer, so it was about seventy degrees Fahrenheit outside; a comfortable temperature, especially for night. As I walk through the maze of alleyways that leads to the garden, I find my mind drifting to thoughts of Latias. Her smooth, soft, red feathers, her beautiful amber eyes... Wait, what? What am I thinking, she's a Pokémon! Okay I'll admit it, I have a teensy tiny little crush on Latias. Okay, I lied; it's a huge crush. Thoughts of her keep me up at night, pondering her beauty. Sometimes, though I often felt immensely guilty afterwards, I even pleasure myself to her.

I round a final corner and walk into the shadows; they're the secret passageway into the garden. As soon as I set a foot inside, I am tackled by damp Latias, falling to the ground with her on top. She immediately wraps her arms around me and starts to sob into my shoulder.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok, baby," I tell her, trying to be comforting. The 'baby' was totally in an innocent, motherly kinda way, I swear!

'I-I m-miss h-h-him s-so much!' she cries in my head, using telepathy to communicate with me. We're still embracing on the ground, and I'm rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay, I'm here for you, Latias," I tell her with a reassuring tone as I continue to rub her back. I rub a place in between her wings, her favorite spot, and she stops crying out loud. Although the wailing has stopped, many tears still fell and her breath was still uneven, hitching with every breath.

"That's it, honey, stop your crying. You're okay," I reassure her, now wiping away her tears. That 'honey' was completely motherly too, though I sort of wish it wasn't. By now her tears fell less rapidly and her breath was more even, only hitching occasionally.

'T-thank you, Bianca, I'd be such a mess without y-you,' she said, nuzzling my neck. I blushed, closing my eyes in pleasure.

"Anytime, Latias, you know I love you," _ more than you will ever know, _ I thought, even though what I said was supposed to sound, again, 'motherly'. We continued hugging like this for hours, her head still buried in my neck. I was enjoying every single moment of it, a constant blush on my face. The stars were beautiful tonight, and I was going to tell Latias, when I noticed she was asleep. Well, fuck, now how am I supposed to go home? I had an 80 pound Eon Pokémon on top of me, and there was no way I was getting out without waking her up. So, I just decided to sleep right here, in the grass with my beloved.

**(A/N): Hurrah! That was chapter 1 of my super duper mega amazing magic multi-chapter story. There will most likely be a lemon later, but for now just cursing. I will try to update every other day, if not every day. Until next time ~Real Life Latias**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Chapter two! Please enjoy, and I might do another chapter tomorrow night. Alrighty then, on with the story!**

Pokémon Heroes: After Death: Chapter Two

I was having a really nice dream last night when I was awoken by the sensation of hot wet tears on my neck. What the heck? Oh right. Latias was kinda sorta on top of me right now. _Awkwaaard. _She was crying again?

"Shhh, shhh, what's wrong now?" I asked, trying to be as soothing as possible as one can be at three o'clock in the morning.

"L-Lat-tioooooooos!" she wailed, hot tears pouring down her beautiful face at an alarming rate. I just hugged her and rubbed her back, urging her to sleep. After a long while, she calmed down a little and was now just silently sobbing now and then. I guessed it was about four o'clock when she finally fell asleep, going limp in my arms. I felt a huge wave of relief go over me as I relaxed muscles I didn't even know were tensed. Finally, I could sleep.

"G'night, Latias," I said before kissing her forehead and drifting off into dream land.

**First Person POV**

_Heeheehehehe! She just kissed my forehead! I bet she thinks I'm asleep!,_ Latias cried in her head. The truth is, she new Bianca had a crush on her. How could she not? She's can _read minds. _She had read Bianca's mind plenty of times and knew exactly how she felt about her. While Bianca thinks that Latias would be disgusted or something, Latias thinks they should totally date. Bianca has been the greatest friend ever, the most understanding, too. Latias loved her for that, not to mention she was absolutely gorgeous!

Suddenly, Latias got an amazing idea about how to wake Bianca up in the morning, or afternoon rather. They were sleeping late tomorrow after tonight's incident. Then, Bianca shifted a little and began muttering unintelligently. The words became clearer, and Latias heard a clear, "Latias why don't you love me?"

"That was weird," Latias muttered under her breath. Then, she hugged Bianca and said, "Don't worry, Bianca, I love you *yawn* a lot," she said before also starting to drift into the serene clutches of sleep.

**Bianca's POV**

I was having a terrible dream! I dreamt that I actually gathered up the guts to tell Latias how I feel, and she rejected me! It felt terrible, like someone ripped out my heart, froze it, shattered it, and put it back in. Suddenly, I was snapped out of my semi-conscious thoughts when something warm touched my lips; all over my lips. It felt really nice though so I just kept my eyes closed and let my lips move with the flow.

Then, a warm, wet something entered my mouth and I understood what was happening. Holy shit Latias is kissing me. Kissing me! I suddenly started to freak out. Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg Omg….. Omg! I knew a huge blush probably covered my face right now, but I didn't particularly care at the moment. I just moved with the flow, wrapping my arms around her and stroking her wings.

After what I guessed was a few minutes, which was probably inaccurate, she pulled away, much to my dismay. I even whined a little when she did

'Heehee! I knew you'd like it!" she exclaimed happily, giggling. She was right, I enjoyed it all right. My brain was totally and absolutely fried. All I could respond with was a strangled and half-witted, "U-uh y-yeah…"

'So, whaddaya wanna do now?' she asked innocently. I knew what I wanted to do right now. I could kiss her all day, no problem.

'Oh alright, one more. I know, I know, it was wonderful, right?' She said as if in response to my thoughts. Then she brought her mouth down on mine with a good amount of pressure, immediately slipping her tongue inside. God, this was heaven. Is this Heaven? Did I die in my sleep or something? Probably. That'd be just my luck.

I wrapped my arms around her yet again, stroking the special spot in between her wings. When I did that, I felt a warm liquid hit my legs where my skirt wasn't covering; it was kind of riding up on me from being on a slight hill. I realized exactly what that liquid was, and as soon as I found out, Latias pulled away, blushing heavily.

'Jeez, I'm so sorry, Bianca! You just made me get really excited…" she apologized cutely, trying to wiggle away as if I would be disgusted, but I held onto her firmly.

"Don't be sorry, Latias, it's perfectly normal," I reassured and added, "I'm a little wet down there too," it was true, I was a little aroused, but so what, it was normal, right? Yeah, normal.

'R-really?" she asked, sounding almost hopeful. I think I knew where this was going, and I was gonna like it.

"Y'know, we could take care of that for each other~" I said, trying to sound seductive.

'Heehee! Okay!' she said with a blush, covering her mouth and snout with both hands.

**(A/N): Sorry to end on such a cruel cliffhanger, but trust me, the best part will be up tomorrow. I can write two chaps in a row, you know why? 'Cause I'm a nice guy! Anyway, until next time ~Real Life Latias**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Okay, all my readers (not very many), here's Chapter Three! I have not gotten any reviews on this story… but I will never hold chapters hostage for reviews, that's super cruel. Although I won't do that, I need feedback, man! It's hard to keep going when you don't know what people think. So, I'm not begging for reviews, I just wish I had some feedback. Anyway, on with chapter two!**

Pokémon Heroes: After Death: Chapter Three

I couldn't believe it; Latias wanted to have sex with me! I even got her aroused enough to leak juices onto my leg. How did it come to be so fast? I didn't fully understand, but at the moment, I don't really care. I have a chance at some Latias action, and I'm gonna take it.

"Alright, let's do it," I agreed as I started to strip myself of my t-shirt. I looked over to see Latias furiously rubbing her clit with her eyes wrenched shut, drooling out of her open mouth. She was making loud moaning noises that made me very wet. I quickly relieved myself of my other clothes and snuck up to Latias, crawling on all fours. She doesn't notice me yet, but trust me, she will in a moment. When I was close enough to her, I reached my tongue out and licked her slit, eliciting a loud moan.

"Myaaah! Y-yes, Bianca, right th-there!" she yelled, almost instantly hitting her climax. She splattered her lovely cum all over my face, turning me on more than ever.

"Wow, Latias, that was fast," I said, feigning disappointment. Oh, how fun it is to tease.

She looked shocked, "W-wait, aren't w-we going to do m-more?" she asked, still shaky and out of breath from her orgasm. I didn't say a word, but instead got on my back, spreading my legs.

"Well, are you gonna eat me out or what?" I asked playfully, but I was really horny and really wanted it.

"Of course!" she yelled enthusiastically and pounced on me like a tiger. She lapped up my existing juices only to cause even more to flow while I moaned and threw my head back. If I thought kissing was Heaven, I was way off; this was ten times better! She took a few long licks before starting to swirl quickly around my clit. I was twitching and spasming now, throwing my hips up to try and increase friction. Holy crap, I was gonna cum already!? It usually takes me at least forty-five minutes when masturbating. I tried to hold on as long as I could, clenching my muscles and teeth. I picked my head up to look down at her and she looked me in the eye, producing a lusty stare. At the same time, she thrust her tongue inside me, her face pressed against my pussy. That was it, I was done.

I let out a very loud, passionate moan and came, yelling her name, "Oh Latias, yes! Gyaahaa!" most of my cum went into her mouth, as it was pressed around my slit. I nearly passed out from the sensation, falling back and seeing stars. She was still licking me, lapping up the remaining juices. I was almost unconscious, but I was pretty sure Latias could go for another round.

"Come on, Bianca, what now?" she asked, sitting on my bare stomach, leaking cum in between my boobs. God, it was so hot. I immediately became extremely horny again and said, "We're gonna scissor."

"What does that mean?" Latias asked innocently, tenderly touching my nipples. I thought I might cum right there, I was so turned on. Of course I knew I couldn't because I just came, but it felt like it. I was in sort of a trance, staring at her hungry pussy. Ah man how I wanted to rub my slit on her's.

"C'mon I'll show you. Get on your back," I said, barely containing my excitement. I climbed atop her and lined up our slippery vaginas. I supported myself with my hands behind me, holding up my upper body. I wrapped my legs around her and our nether regions made contact. Latias cried out loudly, kneading her chest where boobs would be on a human, apparently enjoying it though. I thrust my hips towards her's, feeling our most sensitive parts slip and slide against each other. It was even betting than Latias eating me out, which was saying something. Latias threw her head back, closing her eyes and panting like a dog, drool running down her face and chin. I was thrusting at a steady pace now, and Latias was thrusting in unison, increasing the friction and pressure. I could see she was about to cum, but I just had my orgasm and didn't feel really close to cumming. I started rubbing my clit as well as thrusting harder, trying to cum faster.

I knew she couldn't hold back much longer, she was panting harder and drooling like crazy, blushing hard. There was a pool of juice beneath us, getting larger with each thrust. Seeing her about to cum struck a chord, and suddenly, I was on the verge of cumming too. I was thrusting harder than ever, almost able to reach my climax, but just not there yet. Every time I was sure I was cumming, my speed faltered and just like that, the feeling was gone. It was killing me! I needed to cum. Now! With a few more thrusts, I was sure I was there. I was twitching all over; finally, my orgasm!

"Bianca! Latias! What're you two doing!?" Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit. Just as he said that, we both came in unison, splattering cum everywhere. This time, I actually passed out, my world going black from the intense pleasure.

**(A/N): Wow, that was a long one, over a thousand words! Again, sorry for such a cruel cliffhanger… Who is this mystery man? Find out next time on Pokémon Heroes: After Death. I might update tomorrow, not sure though. If not tomorrow, then definitely the next day. Until next time ~Real Life Latias**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Omg, guys, I am super sorry I didn't update like I said. Some of my stories got deleted and I was banned from uploading for a few days. Sooo sorry. Thanks for the reviews tthough, I very much appreciate it. On with chapter four then! It starts with First Person POV by the way. Y'know, because Bianca blacked out.**

Pokémon Heroes: After Death

"Latias! What are you two doing!?" Lorenzo yelled, a blush across his face. Latias looked nervously over at Bianca, hoping for some help with this, only to find a very unconscious Bianca. She decided she had to tell him...

'Well, she came over last night to comfort me, and then she stayed over because it was late,' Latias said, avoiding eye contact and apparently findind the grass very interesting.

"I meant how did THIS happen!" he gestured wildly to the naked Bianca and puddle of ejaculate.

'Well, I might of kinda sorta maybe made out with her, and then it got kinda out of hand...' Latias mumbled quickly, fumbling around with a small flower.

"Please get cleaned up and come to the house, I have to talk to you two," Lorenzo said with an even tone, leaving a dreadful feeling in the pit of Latias's stomach. She wished Bianca would wake up soon and help her. She then got quite a dirty thought. She had to clean them both up, right? Most of the mess was on or around Bianca's nether regions... hehehe. She floated over to Bianca and got into a 69 position, Latias on top. She manipulated Bianca's hand with Psychic and made it start to finger fuck her. She then started to lick all the liquids off of Bianca's inner thighs and pussy.

**Bianca's POV**

Aughhhh... what happened again? Ohhh yeah I passed out from pure pleasure at the exact moment Lorenzo showed up. Great. Well, at least I didn't have to face his wrath. As I start to come to, I feel some kind of heavy, squirming thing on top of me. I'm sitting upright, on a couch or something I guess. As my eyes flutter open, though, I am met with an absolutely amazing view... of Latias's leaking pussy. She's rubbing herself off to something I can't see, until I realize I'm not wearing a bra and my shirt is unbuttoned and opened up, revealing my boobs.

"Latias, what the heck?" I ask, but barely have time to finish as I am splattered with cum. As I wipe my eyes free of cum, Latias gets up to get me a towel.

'I'm sorry, Bianca, I didn't put your bra back on you when I dressed you because I can't do it with my claws, and when we got here, I just couldn't help myself,' she explained apologetically.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked, wiping my face with the towel and swallowing some of the cum that got in my mouth.

'Lorenzo's house. Duh,' I nearly choked on that cum when I heard her say that.

"You masturbated and came all over me in Lorenzo's house!?" I asked, starting to panic. He seemed pretty angry before I passed out.

'Don't worry, Bianca, he won't be back for another hour, so it's fi-' she didn't have time to finish because she was interrupted by Lorenzo walking in the door. I just then realized my shirt was still open and Latias was still leaking all over the place.

"U-uh, it's not what it looks like," I said, buttoning up my shirt with shaky hands, "Latias just needed some... relief," I tried to sort of cover for both of us, I could tell he was definitely angry.

"You did this... in my house!?" he asked, face flushed with anger and embarrassment,"I left for ten God damn minutes!" oh shit, he was livid. Then, to my surprise, he sat down on an adjacent armchair and visibly tried to calm himself.

"Look, I'm okay with you two being together, I totally support it, but can you try not to have sex in my house?" he asked seriously, trying to level with us.

'I'm sorry, Lorenzo, she just looked so... tempting while she was asleep, and I just couldn't help myself,' she said before nervously adding, 'plus, I'm kind of entering my heat cycle really soon...' she was blushing and looking down, playing with her claws.

"It's okay, just remember: no sex in my house. If you do it in the Garden, use a sign or something," he was trying to be as understanding as possible, but I could tell he was still kind of shocked by our lewd displays.

"I'm going to go back to the museum and give some tours, be good, okay?" he was trusting us already? Just like that? Fine with me, but I knew what we were going to do today. Heheheh. We mumbled our okays and he briskly walked through the door, leaving us all alone.

"So, you wanna go to my place now?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows at her.

'Sure, and we can fuck, right?' she asked, a lustful grin across her face.

"Why would we not?"

**(A/N): hehehehe, and fuck they will, in the fifth installment of Pokémon Heroes: After Death. This is Real Life Latias, signing off. (see you guys tomorrow and/or the day after)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Sorry for the extreme slacking I have done, but I'm here now and that's all that counts, right? Ok, please enjoy; I tried to make this chapter a more lovey-dovey kind of thing.**

Pokemon Heroes: After Death: Chapter 5

We were walking home now, holding hands. Latias was disguised as some other "Bianca" chick she knew from somewhere so it didn't look like we were twins in love or something. Her long dirty blonde pig tails kept bouncing up and down and hitting me and I wondered why anyone would want such an annoying hair style. I didn't mind that much, though, because every time I took a pig tail to the face, she would kiss me as an apology.

"Ah!" she got me right in the eye this time, and I couldn't help hoping she'd give me a little more action for getting me in such a place.

'Oh, sorry, are you okay, Bianca?' she asked with a worried tone, and I just nodded held my eye as though I was seriously wounded.

'Come here, I'll make it better, baby," she cooed, obviously knowing I was fine, but wanted to kiss me anyway. She leaned down a little and cupped my face in her hands. I didn't like that she was a little taller than me in this new human form but I guess she was enjoying it quite a bit, so I let it slide. I stood on my tippy toes a little to reach her mouth and enthusiastically pressed my lips against her's. We just stood there, in the middle of the street, kissing. I'm pretty sure we were getting some contemptuous glares, which made me blush in embarrassment, but this kiss was too good to stop now. Our tongues were swirling around, wrestling for dominance. I can't wait to get home and... totally not have sex... heheh yeeeaaah.

"Hey, lesbos! Get a room and stop corrupting our kids!" Oh hell no. Oh HELL no. He did NOT just say that. Very reluctantly, I broke away from the splendid kiss. I felt adrenaline flood my veins and my vision started to blur. Deceptively calm, I walked over to the obnoxious asshole of a man and got ready to beat the shit outta him.

"What did you say?" I asked calmly, ready to strike when he repeated it.

"I told you and your ulgly lesbo friend to get a room and stop corrupting our kids with your gay obscenities!" I heard Latias whimper with embarrassment and sadness when he called her ugly. Now he was gonna get it. I snapped and gave him a swift right jab to the face. It's not ladylike, I know, but holy Jesus Christ on a popsicle stick it felt good. He stumbled backwards a bit before reaching for a pokéball on his belt. So he wants to play hard ball, eh?

"See how you like my Ferrothorn, gay scum!" he threw out his pokéball, white light exploding out to form the Thorn Pod Pokémon. I instinctively grabbed the pokéball of my strongest pokémon and threw it into the air.

"Let's kick this motherfucker's huge ass, Kinniekins!" I screamed with fiery passion as my beloved Delphox burst out, ready for battle. He didn't even have a chance, we both knew that much...

"Kinniekins! Blast Burn his ass!" with that, Delphox whipped out her magic stick and started to summon the destructive fire. With a final wave of her stick, she screamed out her name as blasts of fire shot out of the ground, surrounding Ferrothorn and the man. The yelled and tried to run, but their demise was sealed. The fire closed in and exploded around them with a satisfying sound. I was just starting to celebrate when I heard a heart shattering sound: Latias was crying... Oh no, oh no, oh no, aw man, this is bad. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, what's wrong?" I asked with concern, stroking her hair.

'I-I'm j-just a stupid ugly l-lesbo,' she sobbed into my shoulder, her breath hitching constantly. My poor baby!

"Hey, don't listen to that guy, you're perfect," I could tell she wasn't buying it, so I just decided to say it like it is, "Look, hun, there are gonna be assholes like that that don't approve of your sexuality, but you have to remember that they don't matter, you have to just know that for every person that hates you for being gay, there are a million like me and Lorenzo, that love you just the same," this time she calmed down, burying her face in my neck and letting some silent tears fall. I played with her hair, the twirling and stroking starting to subdue her feelings of dispair.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the path?" I asked her soothingly. The path, as we called it, was a stone path through the trees with a beautiful view of the ocean and sky. It was especially beautiful in the evening, when you could sit on the bench and watch the amazingly beautiful view of the sunset. She picked up her head and rubbed her eyes clear of tears, still whimpering here and there.

'Mmhm...' she mumbled cutely.

"Alright, let's go, baby," I cooed as grabbed her hands and stood up, pulling her up with me. She stood up with me but embraced me tightly as soon as we were up. Hugging her back, I rubbed her back and sort of tried to coax her to let go and start walking, but she wasn't budging.

'I love you so much, Bianca...' she whispered into my ear, 'I don't know what I'd do without you,'

"I love you too, Latias," I replied soothingly, "Now c'mon, we'll miss the sunset if we don't start on our way,"

It was about five o'clock when we arrived, and the view was breathtakingly amazing. I never imagined anything could be so gorgeous. The sun was just starting to set, painting the surrounding sky gentle shades of pink, red, and purple. Latias's eyes were sparkling with awe as she gazed into the sunset with her mouth slightly agape.

'It's so beautiful!' she exclaimed, sitting down on the bench with me. Well, actually she sat down on me, as she was now on my lap.

"Yeah... almost as beautiful as you, cutie," I flirted, blushing as she turned around to straddle me.

'Heehee! Stop it ,you~' her words were low and husky at the end, which was super sexy.

"Mmm make me~" I moaned, hinting for her to kiss me. She leaned down and hovered above my lips, almost touching, daring me to kiss her. But I was gonna make her do it... hehe... I stuck out my tongue and licked her lips, which made her shudder with desire. Apparently losing all patients and self-discipline, she pushed her lips against mine forcefully, her hands cupping my face. I pushed my tongue into her slightly open mouth, earning me a passionate moan. Her hands dropped from my face and started playing with the hem of my shirt, eventually slipping underneath to rub my flat stomach and cup my breasts. She started to tug at my bra, and I snapped back to reality, realizing we were still in public. I reluctantly broke away from a kiss for the second time today.

"If you wanna do _ that, _we should go back to my place," I said flirtatiously, even giving a suggestive wink.

'heh heh yeah, right...'

**(A/N): Made this one a little longer for you! Yay! Until Next Time ~Real Life Latias**


End file.
